Extenuating Circumstances
by byproducts
Summary: To save her friends Rogue must rely on someone she never expected.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own

Rogue sat in the tree watching men in laboratory garb taking her friends unconscious out of the mansion. Even Wolverine had fell to them. Rogue had no idea who they were or where they were taking them. She had been out on a errand when they had been attacked. She knew she couldn't jump in there and save them alone. She had sneaked onto the grounds and climbed this tree to see if she could at least figure out who was taking her friends and where. She took photos of the men and their vehicles with her surveillance camera that Logan had given her for her birthday.

The men finished loading everyone in to white vans and now seemed to to waiting for something. Or someone? Her? Were they waiting for her? Then a thought came to her. They never brought out the professor. They must not have found the under ground part of the mansion. If she could get down there maybe the professor could help her figure out what was happening and how to get her friends back.

Rogue managed to sneak around and get in to the mansion and down in the the underground part. She had narrowly escaped being caught. Once down she stood in front of the professor's body.

"Um I really don't know how this works but Professor I really need your help." Rogue said looking down on him.

Suddenly the room turned white. "Hello Rogue." The Professor said.

Startled Rogue took a minute to respond. "Professor everyone has been taken. I don't know what to do."

"You will get them back Rogue." The Professor said calmly.

"How do you know." Rogue was unsure.

"You told me."

"I did? In the future? "

"Yes, you told me you get them back with help."

"Who? I have know idea who to go to."

"He will come to you. Well not for that reason."

"He? He who."

"Gambit."

"Gambit! The guy who stole Forge's collar and tried to blow up Genosha?

"Yes. I do believe he did those things."

"Why would he help."

"The same reason he did those other things. Money. You must hire him."

"You have got to be kidding." Rogue muttered.

"No." The Professor said gravely. "You must get his help without him you will fail."

Resigned Rogue asked "You said he will come to me?"

"Yes go to the bar on 5th street and dress nicely. He will seek you out."

Rogue sighed. "He's gonna hit on me isn't he."

"I do believe so."

"When should I be there?"

"Tonight around seven."

"How do I pay him?"

"Offer him twenty thousand. He will want fifty but you will get him to agree to forty. There is an emergency account I kept secret. You will get the money out of there."

Rogue lifted an eyebrow but didn't comment as he gave her the details of the account.

"Offer him half upfront and the rest after the rescue." The Professor continued.

"Alright. I will go get ready."

"Remember Rogue not everything is what it seems." The Professor said as he faded away.

"What does that mean?" Rogue asked but the Professor was already gone. Rogue sighed. "Well no point hanging around here." Rogue said to herself and got ready to sneak through the mansion to get what she need to lure Gambit.

Rogue had gotten the things she needed and high tailed it away from the mansion to avoid being caught. She had found a cheap hotel and checked in under a false name. She needed to take a shower and get ready to meet Gambit. Rogue had gotten her black leather pants and borrowed one of Kitty's low cut red tops. Being Kitty's made it even tighter on Rogue. She threw on her black leather jacket to complete the outfit. She left her hair down and let it frame her face in its natural curls. She put on some make up she had stolen from Kitty to finish the look.

Rogue had to admit she looked pretty damn hot dressed up. Gambit would defiantly notice her she was sure.

Rogue got to the bar and found a seat at the bar in the open and ordered a drink. She needed to look like she was just there to hang out. The unfortunate draw back to trying to gain Gambit's attention with the outfit was that she was gaining a lot of others.

After turning down another offer to get out of there or buy her another drink. Rogue began to think Gambit wasn't gonna show up.

Unknown to Rogue, Gambit was already there and had been for sometime. He had noticed her as soon as she came in. He was having a great time watching her turn down would be suitors while he played poker. After winning another round he decided it was time to try his luck with the hot little brunette. He was sure she would be great at keeping his bed warm tonight. "I'm out." He said to his playing companions. They moaned and griped about not getting a chance to get their money back. "Sorry I have another game I want to play." And he walked away.

Gambit slide into the stool next to Rogue having no idea his prey was waiting for him. "Whiskey on the rocks." He said to the bartender.

Rogue keep her eyes forward. She knew he was next to her but she played it as if she wasn't interested.

"Nice night don't you think non?" Gambit said to her.

"I suppose." Rogue replied never turning.

"And what Cherie are you doing on this night in a bar?"

"Planning world domination." Rogue quipped not turning again.

"And how's that going for you?"

"Better if I was left alone."

"You never know I maybe able to help you with your plan."

"Oh some how I doubt it." Rogue said finally turning.

Gambit was thrown of by her eyes for a moment. He couldn't believe how green they were. Rogue was similarly affected by his she thought they were beautiful but kept her mask of indifference on.

"And what makes you think I can't help you?" Gambit said getting his grove back. She had already talked to him longer than any other man that had approached her. He was sure she would warm his bed tonight.

"My problem will take a miracle to solve." Rogue replied.

"Not world domination is it?"

"No not so much."

"Then what is it?" Figuring it was some small problem they could fix and then they could be on to more enjoyable things.

"My friends have all be taken by a men in lab coats. And I have to figure out who took them and how to get them back." Rogue said giving him a narrow look.

Gambit couldn't figure out if she was joking or not. She looked deadly serious.

"Yeah didn't think you could help." Rogue said and finished her beer. "Well have a good night Gambit." She said and got up and headed for the door.

Gambit sat for a moment taken aback then realized he had never given her any name. He got up and chased after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own

Rogue stepped out of the bar. She hoped her plan would work. She had dropped his name before she had walked out in hopes that he would realize he never gave it to her and follow her.

She started down the street and a few moments she realized her plan had worked. She heard someone coming up behind her. She kept walking like she hadn't noticed.

"Oh Cherie?" The person behind her said.

Rogue turned around. "Oh you again what do you want?" She said facing Gambit.

"I was just wondering how you knew my name."

"Oh. You have a bit of a reputation in the mutant community. Those eyes gave you away."

Gambit tipped his head. "Mutant are you?"

"Could be." Rogue replied repeating the gesture.

"Your friends that were taken mutants?"

"Could be."

"And you don't know who took them."

"No. I've heard you do anything for a price."

"Well not anything." Gambit said smirking.

"Could you find my friends and help me get them back?"

"I could. It wouldn't come cheap."

"Twenty thousand?"

"Ha fifty."

"Thirty."

"Forty."

"Deal. I will give you half the money up front. Good for you?"

"Alright. You have a deal. Can I ask who I'm working for?" Gambit relied.

"Rogue. Come with me then." Rogue said turning on her heel and walking away.

Gambit stared after her retreating figure. What did he just do? "Oh well." He thought. "I'm between jobs anyway." And he started after her.

She lead him to her hotel room. Gambit thought to himself he might still get lucky tonight. Rogue let him into her room. It was small with just a bed and a desk. On the desk she had set up her laptop. She sat down at the desk and pulled up her surveillance pictures. "These are pictures of the captors and their vehicles. I took pictures of the men and the decal on the vans they had."

Gambit leaned over her shoulder. He started studying the pictures. Then he noticed a familiar figure on one of the stretchers. "That's Wolverine." He said pointing at the picture.

"Yes it is." Rogue replied.

"He's an X-men."

"Yes he is."

"These are all X-men." Gambit said studying more of the pictures.

"Yes."

"Your friends are the X-men."

"Yes." Rogue said patiently.

"So one would assume you're an X-men."

"One would."

"That's how you knew who I was."

"Yes."

"You want me to help you rescue the X-men."

"You seem to be having a little trouble understanding what you've been hired to do."

"No just clarifying."

"Need anymore clarification?" Rogue asked looking at him.

"Nope I'm good."

"If you're sure. Anyway I'm not sure how they took them down. When I got there they were already down and I didn't see any sign of fighting when I sneaked into the mansion. Could have been gas. It have to have been quick otherwise Wolverine would have stopped them."

"You seemed to have thought this though."

"I was trained by Wolverine. I do know how to plan."

Gambit looked over the pictures some more. He was getting distracted by her smell. She smelled like sin. And he wanted to sin with her. He shook his head in order to focus on the task at hand.

"Have you searched for the name of the company on the vans yet?"

"Yes, Gen Inc doesn't seem to exist."

The name pulled at something in the back of his head. He wasn't sure but something seemed familiar about that name.

"Alright let me take these pictures and get a better look at them. I will meet you tomorrow after I do some research of my own."

Rogue pulled out a memory stick and copied the pictures. She then walked in to the bathroom. Gambit watched her with a raised eyebrow. She came back out with a backpack.

"Your money." She said handing him the backpack. She also handed him a folder. "And the research I have done. And a cell phone number you can reach me at"

Gambit stared at her. Suddenly he realized something. "You were looking for me at that bar. Weren't you?"

Rogue smiled but didn't comment.

"How did you know I would be there?" He asked.

"Lucky guess." Rogue answered.

Gambit didn't believe her for a moment. "Not gonna give anything?"

"Nope."

"Fine. I'll get in touch with you tomorrow. Unless you want me to stay and get in touch with you now." Gambit said suggestively.

Rogue raised her eyebrow. "Oh didn't I tell you about my mutation? I absorb people though my skin. I take their memories and in case of mutants I also take their powers. It puts the person in coma . The longer I hold on the longer the coma. If I hold on too long the person will die. And I can't control it."

Gambit stared at her in shock. "Now having someone as belle as you with a power like that is a crime."

"You have no idea."

"Well I best be off then. Till tomorrow." He grabbed her gloved hand and kissed the back off it. Then headed for the door.

After he had left Rogue looked at her hand. Most people shied away once she told them of her powers. Yet he had kissed her hand. What a strange man she thought. She hoped that the Professor was right and he could help her. Other wise she was gonna be in trouble. She had a feeling he was a lot more dangerous than he acted.

Gambit arrived back at his own hotel. It was much nicer then the one that Rogue was staying in. Rogue, he thought was not at all what she seemed. At the bar he thought she was just some easy lay. Once at the hotel room he thought she was just a pawn of the X-men. Now she reminded him of a female warrior, beautiful and dangerous. Gambit studied the pictures and made some notes. Something about this was familiar. It was nagging at the back of his mind. Gambit decided to get some sleep and start fresh in the morning.

Very early in the morning Gambit shot awake. He knew what was so familiar about this. "Sinister." He said out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Gambit spent the morning confirming his suspicions. A sense of dread began to fill him. There was no way he was going up against Sinister. He had been kidnapped by him and experimented on. There was no way he was gonna take the chance of that happening again. He had just barely escaped last time. He was sure he wouldn't be able to do it again.

Gambit made the decision to give that fille back her money and get as far away from this as he could. He called the number she gave him and made plans to meet her at her hotel room. The least he could do was give her he information he had found. He wouldn't even charge her. Hopefully the femme would make the right decision and get away from this too.

Gambit arrived at Rogues hotel. He made his way to her room and knocked on her door. He sighed. He couldn't help but feel bad that he was gonna let her down. He really couldn't figure out why he cared what she thought. He known her hours and she had already gotten under his skin.

Rogue answered the door. She felt glad to see him. She had barely slept the night before due to worrying about her friends. She moved out of the way so Gambit could enter her room.

"I have good news and bad news." Gambit said once he was in.

"Okay what are they?" Rogue asked.

"The good news is I found out who took them. The bad news is I found out who took them."

"Okay what does that mean."

"It's a genetic scientist named Nathaniel Essex."

Rogue covered her mouth. "Sinister." She whispered.

"So you've heard of him."

"Yes he.. He changed one of my friends into a monster. He had told him he was gonna help him but he didn't. He used him to create the monster that he is now."

"That's what he does. He claims he is gonna help but only harms. Look you have to get as far away as you can. If he finds out what you can do he will become obsessed with your genetics. There is no way you can get your friends out."

Rogue was quiet for a long while as she processed what Gambit had said. "You want me to abandoned them to save myself." She said slowly.

"Look I'll give you your money back it will give you plenty to run on." Gambit replied.

"Fine give it back. Walk away. I really don't care. But I'm finding away to get them out. I am not letting him do to them what he did to Warren."

Gambit stared at her. Who the hell was she kidding. She would never get them out of Sinister's grasp. "Cherie you can't do this alone."

"I know that's why I got your help."

Gambit sighed. "I can't help you with this."

"Then leave." Rogue spat.

"Look I know first hand what this guy is capable of. He's crazy. He wants to build the ultimate mutant. Your powers would go a long way for him I think. You're better off running."

"I won't abandon them." Rogue repeated.

Gambit was at a loss for words. Did she not get that if she tried to rescue them she would be captured and experimented on? She looked so damned determined. Damn it why did he even care what she did. "Fine I will help you find where he is keeping them, but I won't help you get them out."

"Alright. If that's the best you can do I'll take it."

"It is." Gambit said. He really shouldn't even be doing this. First sign of trouble and he was out of here.

Rogue sat on the bed going through the information Gambit had provided so far. Gen Inc was a shell company owned by Essex Corporation which in turn was owned by Nathaniel Essex AKA Sinister. But the addresses provided were all false. Gambit was on the computer trying to find a hint of the new location. She knew he didn't wanna be here. So why was he staying? She had told him to leave, he had his out but yet there he sat. Rogue sighed she was getting no where and her mind just keep drifting to Gambit. Maybe she should try and go talk to the Professor again. But what if Sinister goons were waiting for her?

Gambit stared at Rouge. She looked deep in thought as she went though the papers he gave her. It really was to bad she couldn't touch. He was sure she would be great to touch. She seemed to sense his stare and looked up. "What?" She asked.

"Just thinking how belle you are." Gambit said with a flirty smile.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Idiot. What's the point of flirting with me. It can never go anywhere."

"Oh I can think of plenty of ways I can touch you with out touching you."

Rogue felt herself blush before she could stop it. "Idiot." She repeated looking away from him.

Well now she was shy. Gambit thought. And that blush looks nice on her. He would have to get her to do that more often. Then he remembered she was gonna go and get herself killed. He couldn't let himself get to attached.

Rogue looked down at the papers with out seeing them. He was flirting with her. He knew about her powers, yet he was still flirting with her. What was wrong with him. She needed to get him out of her head. He as a coward and a sell out. She couldn't be attracted to him. He may be good looking but that didn't mean he was a good guy.

They worked in silence for a few hours. Then Gambit finally came across something that could be the right address. "I think I found it. We will have to scope it out but it looks promising."

"We?" Rogue asked. "I thought all you were gonna do is find the address."

"I said I would help you find out where they are being kept. And we will have to go look to find out if that's where they are being kept."

"Thank you." Rogue said quietly.

Gambit swallowed hard. "Uh you're welcome." What was it about this girl that affected him so?

When it began to get dark they headed out. The warehouse Gambit believed they were at was only a few hours away. When they arrived they sneaked around the trees near by to get a better look. They found a good place to spy with out being seen. After about an hour two figures came out of the warehouse. "Looks like this is the place. That's Arclight and Vertigo. Two of Sinister's Marauders." Gambit said quietly.

Gambit and Rogue stayed put until the two Marauders went inside. "We will set up some cameras so we can see if we can find you a good time to try and rescue your X-men." Gambit whispered.

Rogue only nodded her head. She was so surprised he was helping as much as he was. He was doing so much more then he said he would.

After the cameras were set up where they wouldn't be noticed. They got out of there and went back to Rogue's hotel room. "Get some sleep. We will get the feeds from the cameras up and running tomorrow and I will see if I can tap in to their cameras they should have on the inside of the building.

"Alright goodnight Gambit." Rogue said.

Gambit took her gloved hand and kissed it. "Goodnight Cherie." And he shut the door between them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own.

When Gambit got back to his hotel he cursed himself. He was doing far more than he should be. He found the place the X-men were most likely held at. He should be done. That's all he said he would do. And now he was doing surveillance. What the hell was wrong with him. At this rate he was gonna get himself caught along with Rogue. He cursed himself again and then sat down at his lap top. He got his cameras online and then started work on tapping into the warehouse cameras with out being detected. Yes he was an idiot.

Rogue sat on her bed staring in to space. He was still helping her. She couldn't understand why. He had been so ready to bail. And now he was helping her figure out when to try to get in. She looked at her gloved hand. He had kissed it again. She had felt a warming sensation in her body when he had done it. She then realized when the door shut between them that she wanted him. With her mutation she kept herself away from feelings like that. And now she suddenly wanted a man the one way she could never have him. It was so unfair. But better this way. If she started having feeling for him more than just lust it would only cause her heartbreak. And she had had enough of that in her life.

In the morning Gambit returned to Rogue's hotel room. She let him in and they got down to business. He set up the feed from his planted cameras on her computer and set her to watch them and pay attention to the comings and goings of the people there to see if there was a distinct pattern. Gambit set to work on the laptop he had brought. He was still trying to find the best way to tap into the warehouse cameras with out being detected.

After working in silence for a few hours the only noise being Gambits keyboard and Rogue's note taking Rogue asked Gambit a question. "You said you knew first hand that you knew what he was capable of. What did you mean by that?"

Gambit stopped typing. He knew he really shouldn't answer this. But he found him self telling her anyway. "Sinister kidnapped me when I was fifteen. He had me for two years as his personal pin cushion before I finally escaped. I've been hiding from him and his marauders ever since. If he gets me back he won't let me get away again.."

Rogue didn't say anything. She suddenly understood why he was so against helping her. He didn't want to end up there again. Finally she spoke. "You don't have to do anymore then you have already done. I don't want you to do anything that could make you end up in there again. I'll give you the rest of the money and you can go."

Gambit didn't move. "No I'll stay till we have the warehouse feed and we come up with a plan for you." She had given him another out and he still hadn't taken it. Now he knew there was something wrong with him.

"Have you always been a thief?" Rogue asked changing the subject.

"Yes it runs in the family." Gambit answered.

"It's in your blood?" Rogue said with a small smile.

"Not exactly. I was adopted." Gambit couldn't believe he was telling her all this.

"Me too. I was adopted by a criminal also. Have you ever heard of Mystique?"

Gambit stared at her. "Blue, works for Magneto?"

"That's her she took me in when I was 4. I have no idea who my real parents are. I was in an orphanage before that. She and her friend Irene raised me. Irene was precognitive so she knew what my powers would be. So they made up this skin condition so I would always keep covered up all the time. They didn't want me to accidentally absorb someone when my powers manifested. But there was this boy. David. I wasn't supposed to have boyfriends but I was sixteen and didn't listen. He kissed me and my powers manifested. I sent him into a coma. He's still in it. He may never come out."

Rogue took a deep breath. She never told anyone her story only a very few at the mansion even knew. But she wanted him to know. "Mystique wanted me to join Magneto but I accidentally absorbed her and saw the horrible plans she had for me. She wanted me to absorb a woman and steal her powers and kill the woman. I couldn't do that. So I ran away and ran into Logan. He took me to the X-men and took care of me."

Gambit was quiet while he listened to her story. That was a lot to deal with. He could relate with having powers you couldn't control. That was how Sinister had found him in the first place.

"When I was fifteen my powers went out of control. I was blowing up everything I touched. It was awful. One day I blew up a desk and injured my brother. I was so afraid I ran. Sinister found me and took me. He preformed brain surgery to stop my powers from going haywire. And he keep me there and preformed experiments on me. He was obsessed with my eyes. It took two years but with my thief skills I managed to escape. Once I got home I kept doing jobs for the thieves guild. Which my father is the head of. And when the MRD came to us they wanted a mutant to do the jobs to make it look bad against the mutants. So I got stuck doing things I hated having to do and betraying who I was."

Rogue chuckled a bit. "Well aren't we a pair."

Gambit smiled at her. "Yes aren't we."

Gambit felt himself lean in to her. He wanted to kiss her so badly. Rogue leaned towards him. At the last moment before their lips touched they both realized what they were doing and snapped back. They both sat in silence staring at each other.

Rogue cleared her throat. "Um we should get back to work."

Gambit looked at her for a second more and then turned back to his computer.

Rogue inwardly cursed herself. She could have hurt him. What the hell was she thinking. Well she admitted to herself she knew what she was thinking. She wanted to kiss him so badly at that moment. She had to be more careful.

Gambit watched her from the corner of his eye. He could tell she was upset with herself. He had known the risks. But he had tried to kiss her anyway. His brain had kicked in at the last moment. Now they were both troubled. Maybe they should just ignore it. It wasn't as if they would be around each other much longer.

**A/N So I've changed their back stories just a bit to fit my story. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own

"I've got it." Gambit announced.

"You find away in the the cameras at the warehouse?" Rogue asked.

"Yes. Now we can find out where your friends are and come up with a plan."

"Okay."

Gambit and Rogue studied the cameras. There were the X-men. In cages. And other mutants that Rogue didn't recognize. "Why aren't they using their powers to get out?"

"The cages are power neutralizers."

"That's why you had to use your thief skills to get out?"

"Yeah." Gambit sighed. "Rogue you may not be able to do this."

"I have to try. If I can get to Logan and the others and break them out. We may be able to fight our way out."

"Please Rogue don't do this." Gambit said pleading.

"I'm sorry I have to." Rogue said looking away.

Gambit sighed. "Alright can you pick a lock? You're gonna need to be able to, to get them out of the cages."

"Yes I can."

"We are gonna need to find a way to distract them outside the warehouse so you can slip in without being detected. I can set the cameras to keep on a continuous loop so you don't show up on their cameras."

"Okay thank you."

Gambit nodded. "How does your power work? Can you use any of the powers you have absorbed or just right when you absorb them?"

"I used to only be able to use the powers right as I got them and just for a little while after but recently I have been able to call upon older powers. It makes me a little tired but Jean thinks that I just need practice."

"That could be useful. Why don't you take mine? It could come in handy to blow in exit." Gambit said.

"No I can't do that to you. You know I will take memories and if I hold on to long, I will knock you out or even put you in a coma." Rogue said backing away from him.

"Rogue it's okay I'm willing to take the risk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes it's fine."

Rogue bit her lip. He was right his powers could come in handy. "Alright."

Rogue removed her glove and slowly brought her hand to his face. Gambit sat still watching her carefully. Rogue touched his face and waited for the pull of her powers. Nothing happened. Rogue stared at him in shock.

Gambit saw the look on her face and wondered what memory she was seeing. He had expected this to hurt much more than it did. He didn't even feel anything but her hand on his face.

"It's not working." Rogue said snatching her hand back.

"What do you mean?" Gambit asked perplexed.

"When I touch you nothing happens."

"You're not absorbing me?"

"No."

They sat staring at one another for a heartbeat and then their lips crashed together. Gambit picked Rogue up and sat her in his lap. "Nothing?" He asked.

"Nothing." Rogue replied breathlessly.

They continued to kiss, their hands roaming freely over each others bodies. Rogue ran her hands up his back and up into his hair. She pulled him as close as she could and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I want you now." Gambit whispered in her ear.

"Then take me." Rogue moaned back as he ran his lips down her neck.

Gambit picked her up and laid her on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and removed his coat. He got on to the bed and hovered over her.

Rogue's hands went to hem of his shirt and pulled it off. She ran her hands over his muscles. Gambit groaned at the feeling. She smirked and pulled him down on top of her.

Much later they lay in the bed. Gambit's mind was racing as he watched her sleep. He wished he had been a little more gentle. He had known in the back of his head that it was her first time. He could already see small bruises forming on her hips from his hands. He had wanted her so bad he had just lost control.

How could he let her go alone to get her friends out? Some how in this short time he had fallen in love with her. He had no idea when or how it had happened. He couldn't let anything happen to her. He pulled her close to him and vowed not to let her go.

Rogue awoke sometime later. She felt a bit sore as she stretched. She meet with some resistance as she stretched. She realized Gambit's arms were wrapped around her. She smiled as she snuggled close to him. She was in love. She had gotten to know him over the past few days and he was not at all who she had thought he would be. She felt him shift.

Gambit opened his eyes to Rogue smiling at him. Now that was a way to wake up. He could defiantly get used to that. Suddenly her smile fell. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"I just.. I'm sitting laying here thinking about how happy I am and my friends are being tortured. What is wrong with me." Rogue said sadly.

"It's okay we are gonna get them back. They are not going to hate you for having a moment of happiness."

Rogue buried her head in Gambit chest. "I have to get them out of there somehow."

"We will I promise. Do you have any thing we could use as a distraction at the mansion?"

"We have weapons and maybe Forge has something in his workshop."

"Okay we will go there and see what we can find."

The pair made their way to the mansion. There didn't seem to be anyone guarding it but they sneaked in the back way just to be safe. Rogue went down to check on the Professor, while Gambit looked through their weapons storage. Gambit had been shocked when Rogue had told him about the Professor. She had explain that the bed they kept him in, kept him safe and took care of his body. She checked the levels of the fluids that kept the Professor alive to make sure he would be okay.

Rogue headed out of the room. She had tried to contact the Professor but hadn't had any luck. Suddenly she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning she came face to face with a man in a red and black mask. "Hello there. I was wondering if you could tell me where Logan is?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own

**A/N Thanks to ColossusR who reviewed and for your advice. I couldn't reply directly so I thought I would do it here!**

Rogue was shocked into silence.

"There didn't seem to be anyone here except that bald guy but he doesn't seem to be much of a talker. I was expecting Logan but I found some weird dudes who I had to kill and some bald guy in the basement. What kind of place is this?" The masked man went on.

"Who are you?" Rogue said finding her voice.

"Oh Deadpool. So where's Logan? I'm just dying for him to call me bub."

"Rogue. I found.." Gambit cut himself off as he came around the corner and saw Deadpool. "Who's this?" He asked noticing Rogue didn't seem to be trying to fight him.

"Um Deadpool apparently. He's looking for Logan." Rogue replied.

Gambit's eyebrows shot up. "The mercenary?"

"I do like to kill people and they like to give me money for it." Deadpool said.

"Why are you looking for Logan?" Rogue asked.

"He was gonna meet me yesterday but never showed up. And I never got my bub so I came to find him."

"Logan was taken by a man named Sinister. The guys you killed were probably some of his goons."

"Someone took Logan? Did they shoot him in the butt with a dart? I did that once."

"How would you like to kill some people and get Logan back so he can call you bub?"

"I do have a new gun."

Rogue tuned to Gambit. "I think we have our distraction." Rogue said with a smile. "He can go all shooty on the warehouse and draw out the Marauders out and I can slip in and get everyone out."

"It could work. I can get the loop set up and we can sneak in the back when he draws them out the front." Gambit replied.

"We? You're not coming in."

"Yes you're not going in alone."

"No forget it, we are not taking the chance that you get caught. I don't want you stuck with Sinister again. I go in alone in case I fail."

"Forget it I'm not gonna let something happen to you."

"So what I'm suppose to let you take that chance that you'll end up an experiment again?" Rogue yelled.

"And I'm suppose to let you take the chance that you will? You hired me to a job let me do it." Gambit yelled back.

"You told me you would only help me find them. Well you did, your job is done now."

The two stared at each other neither willing to back down. Suddenly they heard snickering. Both turned with fire in their eyes.

"You two are funny. Come on lets go get Logan. I'm getting bored."

"Fine let's stop by the hotel and get the laptops and figure out the best way in after he draws their fire." Gambit said turning on his heel and heading out.

Rogue stared at Gambits retreating back. She really didn't want him to come along an take the chance of getting caught by Sinister. But she really couldn't stop him. It seemed it was a blessing and a curse her powers didn't work on him. Reluctantly she followed him and Deadpool out of the mansion.

Gambit couldn't believe how annoying Deadpool was. He talked non stopped the whole way back to the hotel and Rogue didn't say a word. She looked deep in thought.

Rogue was trying her hardest to think of a way to stop Gambit from coming in with her. She could hear Deadpool chatting away but she tuned him out. She didn't want Gambit to take the risk. They were her friends. It was one thing for here to take the risk and another for him to do it. It was heartbreaking to think of Gambit in Sinister's grasp. All most worst than thinking of her friends there. She felt a bit guilty about that..

After arriving at the hotel, the group headed to Rogues room. They got quite a few funny looks as Deadpool talked lively as he walked with them. They sat in Rogue's room and figured out a plan of action. Well Gambit and Rogue did. Deadpool just played with his sword and mumbled about ninjas. After watching the cameras they found the best way in would be a small window in the back of the building near the roof. They decided to wait for dark to spring their plan.

"How do you know Logan?" Rogue asked Deadpool.

"Oh we used to work together. You know before he went all. Oh no who am I?" Deadpool answered as he sharpened one of his swords. "Last time I saw him he chopped off one of my arms."

"Oh well it seems better now." Rogue said unsure of herself.

"Yep I put it back together. Had a little trouble though."

"I see." Was Rogue's only answer.

Dark came soon enough. Gambit set up his phone to start the camera loop when they were ready for it. They sent Deadpool off to the front of the warehouse and went to hide in the trees on the side of the building. "Are you sure we can trust him to distract the marauders?" Gambit asked Rogue.

"Not really but it's the best chance we have." Rogue answered. "Gambit if this goes wrong get yourself out of there. Don't worry about me or the others."

"Remy." Gambit said.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"My name, it's Remy. Remy Lebeau."

"Anna Marie Darkholme."

Gambit leaned towards her and kissed her. Rogue kissed back with all her might. "We are gonna make it through this. I promise." Gambit said pulling away.

"Okay Remy." Rogue replied.

Gambit kissed her again as she said his name. "Okay Anna." Their moment was ended as they heard gun shots. From their hiding place they saw Deadpool shooting up the front of the warehouse giggling. "That man is strange." Gambit commented. They watched as Vertigo, Arclight and Blockbuster came out to try and take Deadpool down. They had come out one at a time when the first couldn't seem to pin Deadpool down. "Okay lets go." Gambit said.

They made their way to the back of the building keeping in the trees. "Okay." Gambit said grabbing his phone. "Starting the loop now." They headed from the trees to the building and used the fire escape to get to the roof. They made their way to the part of the roof over the small window and Gambit leaned over the roof and used his powers to blow it open. They swung over the side and into the building. The window led to the scaffolding in the roof. They made their way across in carefully and then use a latter on the far wall to make their way down to the floor.

Gambit took the lead as they made their way down the hallway toward where the X-men were being kept. They didn't know where Sinister was so they had to be careful. They turned the corner and found themselves face to face with Archangel. Gambit threw charged cards at him as Archangel charged at them. "Warren! Warren please remember who you are!" Rogue yelled as she dodged him.

**A/N In case anyone was wondering I stole Deadpool's and Logan's back story from Wolverine vs the Hulk. And I don't own that either.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Rogue wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to hurt Angel but he really wasn't himself anymore. She couldn't get close enough to him to knock him out and the only part of his body uncovered was his face. Archangel knocked Gambit to the ground and came after Rogue. He pulled his wing back and flung knife like metal feathers at Rogue. She used Kitty's phasing power just in time to avoid being stabbed.

Suddenly Archangel was flung into the wall. Gambit charged more cards and turned to Rogue. "Go get the X-men out. I'll keep him busy."

"No I'm not leaving you." Rogue yelled as she watched Gambit fling more charged card at Archangel.

"We have a better chance of surviving if you go get them." Gambit yelled back.

Rogue nodded and took off down the hall. She slammed the door to the room where the cages were and ran in. "Rogue!" Wolverine yelled.

"Logan! I'm gonna get you out." Rogue stared at the lock. It wasn't a key lock. How was she gonna get them out of there.

"The wall Rogue, the mechanism on the wall opens the cages." Bobby yelled.

Rogue ran over to the mechanism. "Shit it needs a code." Rogue yelled in frustration.

Just then Archangel burst into the room. "Shit." Rogue yelled. And phased again to avoid the metal feathers. Where was Gambit? Was he okay? Rogue wondered as she dodged Archangel. She shook her head she need to focus if she was gonna survive this. She need to get close enough to him to absorb him. She phased again to avoid being stabbed. She picked up one of the metal feathers and used Domino's powers to throw it at Archangel. She aimed for arm not wanting to kill him just slow him down. It didn't work. Archangel pulled the metal feather out of his arm and it began to heal. "Well that's no good." Rogue thought.

Rogue was starting to get tired. She was using too many powers at once. She had been repeatedly using Kitty's to phase. Domino's to aim true and Logan's to heal herself. Finally an idea came to her. She used Avalanche's power to knock Archangel down and Pitero's power to zip over and and touch his face to knock him out.

Rogue felt dizzy and sick as Archangel's memories flew into her. She then slowly walked over to the mechanism and typed in the code. The cages popped open. "He saw Sinister put it in." Rogue said tiredly.

"You okay kid?" Logan asked.

"Yes just tired." Rogue said. "Come on we have to find Remy."

"Who's Remy?" Bobby asked.

"They guy who helped me save you." Rogue answered.

Logan, Bobby, Kitty and Scott headed in the hallway to find Rogue's new friend. While the others tended to the weaker mutants that had been their for quite sometime.

As they came around a corner. Rogue saw a Gambit on the floor with Sinister standing above him. "Stay away from him." Rogue yelled.

"Ah friend of yours Mr Lebeau?" Sinister asked.

"Stay the hell away from her." Gambit said his voice weak.

"Ah close friend." Sinister said.

"You're gonna wanna step away. Bub." Logan growled. Unsure way Rogue was protecting Gambit.

"You're going down this time Sinister." Scott yelled placing his hand on his visor.

Kitty and Bobby got into fighting stances.

"Oh I think not. Shame I have to leave you behind Mr Lebeau. I do wish to study your genetics more." Sinister sighed.

Suddenly they were hit with a wave of Vertigo's powers. And they were forced to watch Sinister get away again.

As soon as she could move Rogue ran to Gambit. "Remy are you okay?" Rogue asked as she pulled him close to her.

"Oh fine cherie." Gambit said with a forced smile.

Rogue knew he wasn't. He was bleeding quite badly from a wound on his chest.

"Rogue why is the Cajun here and why are worried about him?" Logan asked.

"Not now Logan. I'll explain everything later." Rogue said never taking her eyes off Gambit. "Please Remy you have to hold on. You promised we would both make it through." Rogue begged almost in tears. "Please someone get Hank." Turning to the others who stood there staring confused at the situation.

"I'll go." Bobby said taking off down the hall.

"Anna." Gambit said weakly.

Logan's eyes widened as Gambit spoke Rogue's name. He was sure he was one of two people who knew Rogue's real name. "She had told it to the Cajun?" Logan thought. "What the hell had happen while they were in here."

"Yes." Rogue answered keeping pressure on his wound.

"I love you." Gambit said.

Rogue let out a sob. "I love you too." She replied.

Gambit smiled and then passed out.

Their witnesses all gasped in shock. Logan had never been so shocked in his life. "Okay now I really need to know what happen while I was in here." Logan thought.

After what felt like forever to Rogue, Bobby came back with Hank. Bobby saw the shock on everyone's faces and asked. "What I miss?" No one answered him.

"Hank." Rogue sobbed. "Please you have to help him."

"I will do my best." Hank replied.

"Forge got info from the computers and then disabled them." Bobby said to Logan. "And they found some vans to use to get all of us out of here. Hank gave something to keep Angel under till we can figure a way to help him."

"Okay." Logan replied. He was about to say more when he heard a familiar voice.

"Logan there you are. I've been looking for you." Deadpool said.

"Wade what are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"Distracting people. The green girl got away from me. But Big dude and purple hair are outside. I'm not sure if they are dead but they are defiantly hurting." Deadpool said. "Look Logan this is my new favorite gun. I got it since you sliced my other one."

"Look bub how did you end up here?" Logan growled.

"You called me Bub! My day is complete." Deadpool cried.

Before Logan could comment Hank spoke up. "I've got the bleeding stopped. Logan you're gonna have to carry him to the vans. Jean and Forge should already be there loading people. They had found about thirty other mutants being held by Sinister.

Logan growled. But seeing the look on Rogue's face he went over and picked Gambit up.

They headed outside and loaded Gambit into the van. "You guys drive up to the main road and wait for me and Logan there." Rogue said.

"Alright." Scott said getting into one of the vans.

"What are we doing kid?" Logan asked.

"Taking this place down. I need you to stay with me in case I pass out." Rogue replied.

Rogue held her hands out and pulled out Avalanche's powers out again. The ground around the warehouse began to shake and the walls began to crumble. The whole thing fell in on it's self. Rogue smiled satisfied and then promptly passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Light painfully filled his eyes as he opened them. As he he focused a pair of beautiful emerald eyes came into focus. "Hey, how are you doing?" The girl the eyes belonged to asked.

"Rogue what happened?" The man said as he tried to sit up.

"No don't get up let me get Hank." Rogue said. She got up and headed towards the door. "Hank, Warren is awake." He heard her call.

A few moments later Hank came in. "I'm glad to see you awake, Warren." Hank said as he began to check his vitals.

"What happened? My memory is all fuzzy?" Warren asked.

"Well Warren, what's the last thing you remember clearly?"

"My wings were gone. And I went to try and get them back. Then anger, so much anger." Warren said shaking his head.

"You went to Sinister to try and get your wings back. He changed you and took control of your mind. We were able to break the mind control with the help of Jean. But we were unable to change your appearance. I'm sorry Warren."

Warren brought his hands to his face. They were blue. And his wings were metal. "I guess it will take some getting used to. Where did Rogue go?"

"To let Logan know you're awake. Then to resume her visual over Gambit I'm sure. He is still unconscious. She would take a few minutes to pop over and check on you."

"Gambit? What is he doing here?"

"Well I'm afraid Sinister kidnapped us all except Rogue because she wasn't here. And the Professor sent her to find Gambit to help her break us out. They seem to have bonded while they worked together."

"Did I hurt him?" Warren asked.

"Yes I am afraid so. You punctured his left lung and he lost a lot of blood." Hank answered gravely.

"How ya doing Warren?" Logan asked from the door.

"Logan, I'm sorry I should have listened to you and not gone to Sinister." Warren said.

"Yeah, but we got you back now." Logan said. "Hank I talked with the Professor. We have made it take longer to for Apocalypse to take power by destroying that warehouse. Losing Angel and the genetic material he had stored there has made it harder for them."

"Well that's one good thing to come out of this." Hank commented.

"We haven't won the war, but we have won this battle and that's a step in the right direction." Logan said. "I'm gonna go check on Rogue. Warren expect a lot of company soon. The others want to see how you're doing."

"Thanks Logan." Warren said.

Logan nodded and headed out the door. He went to the room where Gambit was unconscious. Rogue sat in the chair next to him. She had barely left him in the week that he had been under. She looked so tired and frail. But no matter how they pleaded she wouldn't leave him.

"How ya doing kid?" Logan asked her.

"I'm alright. Have you seen Warren?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah just left him. Doesn't remember anything about being under Sinister's control."

"That maybe for the best. His mind was such a mess when I absorbed him. "

"Maybe. It might be nice to know Sinister's plans. How's Gambit?"

"Healing. Hank says he should wake up soon."

"That's good."

"Yes it is. Logan he's not who you think he is."

"So you say."

Rogue sighed. This conversation never went anywhere, so Rogue chose to stay silent.

"Rogue you should get some sleep." Logan pleaded.

"I have." Rogue answered not looking away from Gambit.

"Not good sleep. You've been sleeping in the chair. You need to sleep in a bed."

"When he wakes up."

Logan sighed. "I'm gonna go get you something to eat. Will you eat it?"

"Okay."

Logan sighed again and walked out of the room.

Rogue ran her hand through Remy's hair. She thought of him as Remy now. She had told Hank about her being able to touch him. Hank thought it may have something to do with Gambit's powers. That maybe they shielded him from her powers. Logan had not exactly been happy that she could touch Gambit. The others had chosen not to comment on Rogue's feeling for the man they thought of as a criminal.

Rogue snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a small noise. She looked down at Gambit who was beginning to stir. "Remy are you awake?"

"Ugg." Gambit responded.

"Remy?"

"Anna?"

"Oh Remy I'm so glad you're awake." Rogue sobbed. "I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up."

"My chest hurts." Gambit said with a grimace.

"You were stabbed by one of Warren's metal feathers. It punctured your lung."

Gambit reached up and touched Rogue's face. "Were you hurt at all?"

Rogue laughed weakly. He was hurting and still worried about her. "No I'm fine. I just tired myself out using too many powers at once."

"I'm so glad you're okay." Gambit said sounding relived.

"Do you remember what you said before you passed out?" Rogue asked.

"I told you I loved you."

"I'm glad you remembered."

"You said it back."

"I did and I meant it."

"I meant it too."

Rogue leaned down and kissed him. "Good. I should go get Hank. He will want to check on you."

"I'll stay with him. You go get Hank." Logan said from the door way holding a plate of food.

Rogue bit her lip. "Alright. I will be right back." She said and kissed Gambit again.

"So I believe I need to thank you for saving us." Logan said when Rogue left the room.

"I did it for her." Gambit replied.

"And the money."

"You can keep the money I really don't care. All I want is her."

Logan sighed. "I really don't like this. But Rogue won't hear anything I have to say. You wanna stay here with her you have to give up thieving and selling your skills to the highest bidder. Chuck said you will be a good asset."

"I will give it up to be with her. I will have to go home to leave the guild formally."

"Will they let you?"

"I'll make them understand."

Logan nodded. "I'm gonna keep a very close eye on you. You hurt her in anyway and I'll slice you."

"Understood. Hey Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever find out what Deadpool wanted from you?"

"Yeah he wanted to show me his new gun."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own

Gambit stayed in the med lab for a few weeks while he healed. Rogue was hardly ever found away from him. Once he was given a clean bill of health, Gambit high tailed it out out of there. He really hated labs.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Gambit told Rogue. "I don't know how long it will take and I may not be able to stay in touch while I'm gone. But I will come back. Will you wait for me?"

"Yes. I promise." Rogue said kissing him. "I will wait as long as it takes."

"I know it's a lot to ask." Gambit said sadly.

"No. Not for you." Rogue replied.

"When I get back will you marry me?"

Rogue smiled. "You bet."

Gambit handed her a piece of paper. "This is a way to get a hold of me in case of an emergency." He explained how to use the information and told her to keep it a secret.

Gambit kissed her again and then headed out the door. She knew she would miss him and it would be hard but she knew this would make their future better.

Three months after Gambit left, Rogue had heard nothing from him. She tried not to worry and told herself that he would come back. She started to feel sick and tired all the time. Everyone thought it was from stress. One day Kitty found Rogue throwing up in the bathroom and looking very pale. She dragged Rogue down to the med lab.

Hank could find nothing wrong with Rogue, but he had an idea of what it was that was ailing her. "Rogue there is something I need to ask you." He said gently.

Rogue looked up. "What is it?" She asked confused by the look on Hank's face.

"Rogue, were you and Gambit ever intimate?" He asked in the same gentle tone.

Rogue blushed. "Um yes, just one time. Right before we rescued you all." She said quietly.

"I think you might be pregnant."

Rogue stared blankly at Hank. She put her hands around her middle. A baby? Rogue started to panic. What if she couldn't touch her baby with out hurting it. She had to get her powers under control.

Hank noticed the panic on her face. "I will need to do a test to be sure."

Rogue nodded numbly.

Hank did the test and it came out positive. Rogue desperately wished Remy was here. She really needed him right now.

Rogue spent the next three months working hard to get her powers under control. Jean helped her with her mind and everyone in the mansion offered to be her guinea pigs. They all did their best to support her. Logan had a bit of trouble excepting the pregnancy and wanted to go find Gambit and have a long talk with him. But Rogue asked him not too.

Rogue got the next shock of her life. At almost seven months pregnant she was showing and it was quite obvious. Mystique showed up having heard of the pregnancy. She begged Rogue to talk to her. "I want to explain a few things. Please Rogue." Mystique begged.

"Fine. You have five minutes." Rogue said crossing her arms over her large belly.

"Rogue I wanted to tell you about your real parents."

Rogue wavered. "You know who my real parents are?"

"I really am your mother."

"What! Why was I in an orphanage then?"

"When I had you I was on the run from Weapon X. I had no idea I was pregnant when I ran. I didn't want to take a chance that they would find out about you so left you at the orphanage and came back for you when it was safe."

"But you wanted to use me and my powers."

"I just wanted to keep you safe!"

"Who's my father then?"

Mystique hesitated. "A man named James Howlett."

"Is he alive?"

"Yes, He's also known as Wolverine."

"Logan is my father!" Rogue yelled.

With all the yelling Logan came to check on Rogue and heard what Mystique said. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

Both women turned at his voice. "Your not James anymore." Mystique said.

"Maybe not but that doesn't change that she's my daughter." Logan said sharply.

"Rogue there is one more thing." Mystique said.

"What now?" Rogue sighed.

"Kurt is also my son. I had him before I joined Weapon X."

"Did you abandon him too?"

"I had no choice."

"I'm sure."

"Rogue I know things don't make sense to you but I really was trying to do my best by both of you."

"You should tell Kurt." Rogue said.

"I will. I would really like to be a part of you and your baby's life."

"I will think about it. I need to lay down now."

"Okay Rogue."

Rogue walked out the door. "Where's the father?" Mystique asked Logan.

"New Orleans. He is part of the Thieves Guild. He went there to get out of it so he could be with Rogue. He hasn't come back."

"What's his name?"

"Gambit."

Mystique whorled around. "He's a traitor to mutant kind."

"According to Rogue he was forced to do those things. She's having a hard time being without him during her pregnancy. But she won't let me go find him."

"She didn't tell me not too."

"No she didn't"

"I will go check it out after I talk with Kurt."

"Alright. And you and I still need to have a long talk."

"Fine."

Rogue sat in her room. It was a new room for her. It had a second bedroom coming off of it and a bathroom. Scott and Jean had painted the second bedroom a cheerful yellow for her and put together baby furniture that she had picked out and placed it in there.

This was just too much for her. Logan and Mystique were her parents? Logan was a father figure but to be her actual father was a different matter. She had to admit that she liked the idea of Kurt being her brother though. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. "Come in."

"Hey kid. How ya doing?" Logan asked.

"I'm not really sure. This is a lot to take in."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's not your fault."

"It's a little late for me to try and be a father to you but I will be there for you and the baby."

"Thanks Logan. You know this makes you a Grandpa right." Rogue said with a smirk.

"I suppose it does." Logan said a little shell shocked.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own

Kurt took is duty as brother and uncle very seriously. He had been shocked when he talked to Mystique but had chosen to take it in stride. He did his best to keep Rogue's mind off of the missing Gambit. He didn't like Gambit but his sister obvious loved him so there must be something good about him.

Kurt had taken Rogue to Genosha to meet Wanda and it had gone well until she had meet Lorna and Lorna had said something not so nice about Gambit and Rogue had to be held back by Kurt. The trip had ended up being very lively with Lorna being knocked out at one point.

Rogue was nearing the end of her pregnancy. And still had heard nothing from Remy. She was worried. She pulled out the note he had given her before leaving. She had a strange conversation with Warren earlier that day and it made her want to try and get a hold of Gambit.

Warren and Rogue had been spending a lot of time together and become close. Rogue only saw it as a friendship but it turned out Warren was hoping for more. "Rogue if Gambit doesn't come back I want to help you raise the baby." Warren had said.

"Remy will come back." Rogue had said.

"It's been months. You need to think of your future."

"He is my future." Rogue had said and walked away.

She knew he was only trying to help and voicing what the others thought. She looked at the note again. He had said to only use in an emergency. She got out paper and wrote a letter in the code Gambit had told her and wrote to a woman named Mattie Lebeau.

Gambit pulled at the metal collar around his neck. His neck hurt badly from it. He just wanted to get away from here and back to Rogue. He had come home to his family hoping they would be happy for him meeting the love of his life. His brother had be happy for him. But his father had announced he would not being going back to Rogue but would marry the Assassins guilds leaders daughter Bella Donna, to create peace. He had refused citing that he had asked Rogue to marry him. His father had had someone slap this inhibitor collar on him. It was ironic that him stealing it had ended up getting it used against him. For the last few months he had been held prisoner in the home he grew up in. All he could think of was finding a way back to Rogue. His Anna. He hoped she had not given up on him.

Gambit made his was into the kitchen. His Tante Mattie was making lunch. "Just getting up?" She asked.

"Yeah. Not like I have to be anywhere." He answered.

"I got a letter from a friend in New York today." His aunt said nonchalantly.

Gambit tried not to show his shock on his face. "Oh." He said like he didn't care. His mind was racing. Had Rogue written? Was it good or bad?

"Yes. She had some good news."

"Really."

"She's about to have a baby."

Gambit dropped his fork. But recovered quickly. "That is good news." Rogue was having a baby? Was it his? It had to be his.

"The father has had to be away for the pregnancy. So I'm thinking of going there to help her out."

It was his baby. He and Rogue were having a baby and she had to deal with it all by herself. He had to get back to her and it sounded like his Tante was gonna help him.

"Chuck you there?" Logan asked the Professor's body.

"I am here Logan. Has Rogue had the baby?"

"Not yet. Getting close though. No sign of Gambit."

"I have some grave news regarding that."

"Lets hear it."

"Gambit's family will force him to marry the daughter of a rival guild the Assassins. The Assassins will sell him out to Sinister to take over both guilds and he will take the place of Angel as the Angel of Death in Apocalypse's Horsemen."

"That's not good."

"No he is extremely dangerous as the Angel of Death. But I think you may be able to prevent it. Gambit and his family will come here after they find out about Rogue's pregnancy to find out if it is true. You must find proof of the Assassin's betrayal and keep Gambit here."

"I think I know just how to get that proof." Logan said with a smile.

Rogue sat on the couch listen to Kitty and Bobby talk. They had tried to involve Rogue with the talking but Rogue had kept zoning out. She did this a lot lately. Her mind was always either on Gambit or her powers. Right now her powers dominated her thoughts. She suddenly figured something out. "Bobby go get Logan."

Bobby's head snapped up. "What?"

"Go get Logan please." Rogue repeated.

"Um okay." Bobby said and left.

"You okay Rogue?" Kitty asked.

"Fine I just need Logan." Rogue attempted to get off the couch. "Gah Help me Kitty?" Rogue asked.

Kitty laughed. "Sure Rogue." And Kitty helped Rogue up.

"What's up kid? Baby coming?" Logan asked nervously as he came into the room.

"No." Rogue laughed. "I need to borrow you for an experiment."

"Um Okay."

"Come here. "

Logan came over to her. Rogue took off her glove and reached for his face. She touched his face and successfully turned off her powers. "Hell ya. I'm awesome."

"You did it kid." Logan said pulling her into a hug. "How?"

"It was like a light switch in my head I just had to find it."

"I'm so proud of you." Logan said.

Rogue smiled then felt a funny sensation.

"Um Logan?"

"Yeah kid?" Logan said still smiling at her.

"My water just broke."

Logan smile turned to panic. "Some one get Hank. Now."

Rogue felt Logan pick her up off the ground. "I want Remy." Rogue said.

"I know honey I know." Logan said as he took her down to the med lab.

Rogue wanted to cry she was so happy that her baby was coming and that she could control her powers but Gambit hadn't come yet. She needed him. She didn't want to do this with out him. Her letter should have reached him by now. Why wasn't he here. A contraction took over her. She was gonna freaking kill him when he got here.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own

"I want Remy." Rogue cried.

"I know." Logan said.

"So I can kill him for this." Rogue finished.

"So you said."

"Ahh. This hurts."

"You can do this kid."

Hank checked Rogue. "You're not quite ready Rogue." He said.

"I can't do this Hank." Rogue cried.

"Yes you can Rogue."

Gambit sat in a limo on the way to the mansion not knowing Rogue was in labor. His father sat next to him fuming. "This better not be true. This better not be your child. If you ruin our peace treaty you won't live to regret it." Gambit father Jean-Luc said.

Gambit didn't reply. He was going back to Rogue and he was gonna find away to stay. His brother Henri put a reassuring had on his shoulder. And his Tante Mattie gave him a smile.

They arrived at the mansion gates. Jean-Luc pressed the buzzer. "Xaviers. How may I help you." A voice said.

"I need an audience with Rogue now." Jean-Luc demanded.

"Um she's a bit busy right now. May I ask who this is?"

"This is important. I am Jean-Luc Lebeau."

"Lebeau as in Gambit? Oh Come in. I'll open the gates."

Jean-Luc pursed his lips and told the driver to go on. He watched as a small brown hair girl came running out of the mansion. The group got out of the limo followed by a few guards brought along by Jean-Luc.

"Gambit! Rogue is in labor you have to hurry to the med lab." Kitty yelled.

Gambit turned to follow her into the mansion.

"He's not going anywhere with you." Jean-Luc said grabbing his son's arm.

"Kitty take Gambit inside to Rogue." Logan said coming outside.

Kitty grabbed Gambit's other arm and phased him away from Jean-Luc and in to the mansion.

Jean-Luc stared after him in shock. "Come inside I believe we need to talk." Logan said.

Jean-Luc followed a look a fury on his face.

Once inside Logan gesture at them to sit. "We have a lot to discuss." He said.

"We have nothing to discuss. We will prove the child is not my sons and then we will be on our way to get him ready for his wedding." Jean-Luc said.

"And if it is?"

"Then it will be taken care of."

Logan claws came out. "Are you threatening my daughter!" Logan shouted.

"No we will pay her to leave my family out of this."

Logan lifted his eyebrow. "Oh will you."

"Yes how much will it take."

Logan laughed long and hard. Suddenly there was a 'bamf' next Logan. Kurt appeared. The other group jumped. "It's a boy! She named him Oliver." Kurt said beaming.

"I'm an Oncle! This is awesome!" Henri cried.

Jean-Luc shot Henri a death look.

"Take Gambit's brother down to see his nephew." Logan said. "Jean-Luc and I have business to discuss."

"I will be coming to see the baby too." Mattie said following the two men.

After they had left Logan turned to Jean-Luc. "Gambit will be staying here."

"No he won't. He is to be married Saturday." Jean-Luc said.

"You sure marrying in to the Assassin's Guild is a good idea?"

"Of course."

"Mystique, the information please."

Suddenly one of Jean-Luc's Guards turned into a blue skinned red headed woman.

"Paul! Where is Paul!" Jean-Luc demanded.

"Oh he's fine." Mystique said walking over to Logan and handing him some paper work.

"This is proof that the Assassins plan on giving Gambit over to a man called Sinister after the wedding and then taking over the Thevies guild." Logan said handing over the paper work.

Jean-Luc was stunned in to silence. He looked over the paper work. There was a paper and money trail and pictures of Marcus the leader of the Assassin meeting with Sinister.

"This isn't possible." Jean-Luc cried.

"It is and Gambit will be safest here. Sinister wants him badly and the assassins want him dead." Logan said.

"I'm going to go see my daughter and her son." Mystique said.

"Tell her I will be down in a moment. And tell Gambit we are working on the details of his staying here now." Logan said to here.

"Will do."

Meanwhile below them Gambit sat on the side of Rogue's bed stroking her hair and staring at his son.

"You almost didn't make it." Rogue commented.

"I know. I'm sorry." Gambit said.

"How's your neck?" She asked him.

Gambit put his hand on his bandaged neck. Forge had removed the collar and Hank had bandaged his neck after Oliver was born. "Sore."

"I can't believe they did that to you."

"They didn't want me to leave. And I was determined to."

"I'm so glad you're back. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I'm sorry you had to be alone for your pregnancy."

"It's okay. You're here now."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

There was a knock on the door. "Okay if we come in?" Kurt asked peeking his head in the door.

Gambit looked at Rogue. "Sure." She said.

Kurt came in followed by Henri and Mattie.

"Rouge this is my brother Henri and my Tante Mattie."

"This is Oliver." Rogue said holding up Oliver.

Henri walked over and took him. "Hi little guy. I'm your Oncle Henri. I am gonna spoil you like crazy. And be your favorite Oncle."

"Hey now I already called that." Kurt said.

Gambit looked at Rogue confused. "Oh right you don't know. Mystique came to me and told me that she is my real mother. And Kurt is also her son." Rogue said.

"Did she tell you who your father is?" Gambit asked.

"Yes. It's Logan." Rogue said with a smile.

Gambit swallowed hard. Rogue laughed at him. There was another knock at the door. Mystique walked in. "Hello Rogue."

"Mystique what are you doing here?"

"Logan called me to help him get some information that would stop the Thieves Guild from forcing Gambit into marrying the Assassin's Guild daughter. Logan is convincing them that Gambit is going to stay here as we speak."

Rogue stared at Gambit. "That's what they were doing to you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Anna." Gambit said looking down.

"It's not your fault."

"What information did you find." Gambit asked.

"The Assassins were going to sell you to Sinister after the wedding and then take over the Thieves Guild."

"What. How dare they!" Rogue yelled.

"It's alright the information has be given to Jean-Luc, so it won't happen I promise." Mystique said. Then she hesitated. "Could I hold my Grandson?"

"Sure." Rogue said.

Mystique took Oliver from Mattie who was holding him. She looked down and smiled sweetly at the baby. "He's beautiful Rogue."

"Thanks Mama." Rogue said.

Mystique looked at her with tears in her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Rogue awoke to her son crying. She felt the other side of the bed shift and watched Gambit get out and go to his son. He picked Oliver up to sooth him. But Oliver would not be soothed. "Guess you're hungry. Gonna have to get your Mama for that." Gambit said to his son.

Gambit came over to the bed and handed Oliver to Rogue as she sat up. "Someone's hungry." Gambit said to Rogue. Oliver started feeding immediately. He was only a few days old now. Logan had convinced Jean-Luc that the best place for Gambit was at the mansion. Gambit had moved into Rogue's room with her as soon as Hank had released Rogue and Oliver from the med lab.

Logan wasn't happy with Gambit living in Rogue's room. But Rogue had insisted it was stupid for him to be away from her and their son.

Logan walked past the couple's room he had heard Oliver cry and now heard his parents talking quietly. Logan kept walking and headed down to where the Professor was. He had woken up to the Professor trying to get a hold of him. "What's up Chuck?"

The room turned white. "You have stopped Gambit from becoming Death." Charles said.

"Good to hear."

"But Apocalypse still rules in this time I'm afraid."

"Figures."

"I am unsure of when he takes over now. But I will work on finding out. He doesn't seem to have as good of a grip now though. There are now more mutants that are against him then there was before. Stopping Sinister from taking Gambit has had a positive affect on the future."

"Well that's a good sign."

"Yes I will contact you again when I find more information."

"Alright Charles. We will keep a look out on our end."

Rogue awoke again at a more reasonable hour. She got up and went to Oliver, picked him up and settled down in bed to feed him. "Morning." Gambit said sitting up and kissing her on the cheek. He ran his hand over Oliver head. "I wish I could have been her for you while you carried him and to help you with your powers." Gambit sighed.

"I know but it wasn't your fault." Rogue said.

"I just wish you hadn't been alone."

"I wasn't alone. I had everyone here."

"I will be here every step of the way to raise him."

"Good." Rogue said with a smile.

BellaDonna paced back and forth in her bedroom. She had just gotten word that yet again the assassins she had sent to take care of Remy Lebeau had been killed before making in anywhere near him and his little family. What the hell was going on? Was she gonna have to go there and take care of it herself?

There was a knock on her door. "Enter." She barked. One of her fathers top men walked in. "What do you want?" Bella demanded.

"I believe we need to have a talk." The man said. Then his appearance changed in to a blue skinned women.

"Who the hell are you?" Bella cried.

"Someone you do not want to mess with. You will stop sending men to kill Remy Lebeau. Do you understand?" The woman demanded.

"And why should I do as you say."

"I can be anyone at anytime. If you even consider sending anyone else that I have to kill. I will kill you without a single thought. Am I understood?"

Bella did not want to show any fear. She attempted to pull out her gun to shoot the woman but before she even grabbed it. The woman had it in her hand and shoved it against Bella temple.

"Am I understood."

"Yes." Bella said.

"Good. Don't make me come back here again." And the woman dropped the gun out of reach and turned into a raven and flew out the window.

Twenty years in the future Rogue sat back and watched her husband work on bo staff fighting with their son and daughter. Rebecca had been born two years after Oliver. Oliver resembled Gambit except his hair which had his mother white streak. Rebecca looked more like Rogue and also had the white streak.

Gambit set his kids to fight each other and plopped down next to Rogue. "Hi there." He said giving her a kiss. Rogue felt happy in her life and wouldn't trade it for the world. She happily kissed him back.


End file.
